C'est comme rater le train
by entre nos mots
Summary: Alors ça y est c'est fini... Après toutes ses années de bons et loyaux services... Et moi, Le survivant, je fais quoi maintenant? Je ne suis plus rien n'est ce pas? Dit moi que tout est terminé... Shonen aï léger... OS donc fini... Sortez les mouchoirs!


Disclamer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

**C'est comme rater le train**

« Il se tenait là, sur son cadavre, les mains recouvertes de son sang, les oreilles remplies de ses hurlements, les yeux débordants de sa souffrance.

Il l'avait tué, il serait un héros pour ça. »

-Harry James Potter ! Ouvre cette porte !

Affalé comme je peux dans un fauteuil miteux, je laisse les souvenir m'envahir de nouveaux.

-Harry, ouvre nous.

Enfermé dans un des anciens bureaux du manoir Square Grimmaud mon esprit rétablit l'immémoriale splendeur de cet espace d'une grandeur sans pareille.

-Harry c'est Ginny, ouvre moi !

Les yeux mi clos, perdu dans le néant.

-Harry je t'en supplie, laisse moi t'aider.

-Pourquoi faire, je l'ai vaincu, laissez moi tranquille, allez offrir votre amitié hypocrite à un autre héros.

Ivre de rage, d'amertume, de tristesse et de quatre bouteilles de Whisky pur malt.

-Tu ne peux as dire ça… après tout ce qu'on a vécu !

-Potter je vous sommes de sortir !

Voix nasillarde qui me félicitait alors.

-Vous me sommez ? Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ait ce pouvoir et elle est morte.

Pas de sanglots, de haine, de vengeance. Juste un peu de peur dans l'avenir.

-Que pourrions nous faire ?

Rien, ne faites rien. Laissez moi m'aider tout seul.

-Il est bloqué à l'intérieur.

Et dans de beaux habits : une chemise havane aux boutons d'or ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile noire.

-Aucun sort ne fonctionne.

Presque une tenue de soirée. Une soirée heureuse.

-Ecartez vous.

Un mur explose, laissant passer une simple silhouette. D'une pensée le mur est intact.

-alors Potter on se cache ?

Voix doucereuse, moqueuse : la seule qui n'ai jamais réellement changée.

--Te voilà enfin bien habillé. Cela change de d'habitude.

-Pas de regard. Pourtant je me sais et me sens observé.

-Alors que vas-tu faire Saint Potter ?

C'est un insecte agaçant, qui tourne autour de moi…

-Etre le sorcier le plus puissant te suffit il ?

…au bourdonnement perfide..

-Que te fait il de plus ? Des amis ? Ouvre ta porte !

…et incessant…

-Des ennemis ? Me voici !

…et carnassier…

-une famille ?

Le silence se fait. Juste un regard. Emeraude contre argent.

-que veux tu Harry.

Je veux qu'on me laisse en paix.

-Pour un être qui n'a fait qu'attendre ma venue pour se libérer…

Connaître vos vrais visages

-sans courage et sans honneur…

Te prendre dans mes bras.

-Tu as du culot pour venir me faire la leçon Draco.

Te faire l'amour comme jamais tu ne l'aurais imaginé.

-Avec tes stupides questions existentielles.

Mais j'ai perdu le droit d'espérer…

Un regard qui se durcit, un autre qui se perd.

-Je te connais par cœur Harry, dans les moindres détails.

Ca me fait sourire tellement c'est faux.

-Je suis donc à même de te demander où se trouve le véritable Survivant.

Se briser comme une vague sur un roc, balloté par le roulis.

-Où es tu ?

Entre ici et nulle part.

-Où es tu ?

Ici.

-Où es tu ?

Ailleurs.

-Où t'es tu dissimulé ?

-Sous tes yeux.

-Dans quel lieu reculé ?

-Dans tes yeux gris.

-Où je ne peux te rejoindre.

Entre ici et nulle par, ici, ailleurs, sous tes yeux, dans tes yeux, gris.

-Je suis là.

Egaré entre rêve et réalité.

-Je suis là.

Perdu dans les battements lascifs de mon cœur.

-Je suis là.

Dans tes yeux, toi, ton cœur, toi, ton esprit, toi, ta peau, toit, chacune de tes cellules, toi, tes rêves, toi, tes cauchemars, toi, tes paroles… toi.

-Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas espérer.

Avoir la mort pour toute réponse.

-Tu m'as aussi dit de t'attendre.

Avoir la guerre pour univers.

-Qui vais-je attendre si tu as disparu à jamais ?

Avoir les mains sales.

-Qui vais-je aimer si tu pars trop loin de moi ?

Avoir eu un dernier choix, avant.

-Un souvenir.

Mais c'est comme rater le train.

-Une sensation.

C'est irrémédiable.

-Un vide laissé.

C'était le dernier.

-Un meurtrier.

Oui, c'est comme rater le dernier train vers la raison.

Wolfandragon

**Alors j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic il y a longtemps... et finalement je l'ai faite J'attend beaucoup de réaction du style j'comprend paaaaaaaas... C'est un petit peu fait exprès... En théorie les phrases répétés plusieurs fois sont en fait unique, néanmoins le personnage principale décante toutes les réponses qui en découle. La plupart des pensées vont avec les pensées et les paroles avec les paroles pour ce qui est du reste... Il vous reste les reviews? J'en veux pleins pleins pleins...**

**Bisous**


End file.
